After GT adventures
by AelitaAngels
Summary: A story about what happens after GT. A mysterious young girl makes the scence and inpirsers all the Z fighters to keep fighting. It takes more of a DBZ affect than GT. It revives the exicitment of DBZ that GT ruined
1. Who's that girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will**

My 1st fic! Ever! YAY! It's about when Pan finds a girl who is stronger than she is and is determined to figure out exactly who she is, little does Pan know this girl is more than meets the eye. This story takes place right after Dragonball GT.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

In the city of Usian in a distant Planet named Region lived a young baby girl. Something was special about her. Could it be that she was completely gold when she was born? Legend has it that a brave warrior named Kyrague (KI-RA-GWAY) died but was to be reborn into one of the people's babies. About 4 years later what to do with the girl was discussed with the King of Region.

"Take her to the quintary Moons." He said in a gruff voice. "As you wish" said the ace polite. The Region army raided a house for the child pratically destroying the village. "No! don't take my baby away!" cried a distressed mother. She fought the men as hard as she could but lost. The girl wailed in the mans arms, fighting his grip. The men left the house and took off in the air. The father who had been knocked out woke up and ran outside. "Kira!" he cried. His shoulder length snow-white hair blew in the wind. "Dad!" said another voice. It was Kira's older brother. He had white hair and turquoise eyes. "My, my baby... she's... she's... gone..." whispered the crying mother who had turquoise eyes and long pink hair. "Kira..." whispered the little boy.

Kira was in the ship. She was still wailing. "Let me go now!" cried Kira. The polite was getting annoyed. "Look, little girl, we're all ready miles from Region so why don't you... what are you doing?" said the polite. Kira was powering up. A golden light surrounded her. "LET ME GO!" she cried. **_Boom! _**she had fried the ship's engine. "You fool!" cried the polite "You've destroyed the ship. Kira sniffed. "Into the escape pods!" the polite boomed. Kira did what she was told but got in a separate pod. Not knowing how to work it she continued to float for months until she landed on a little blue planet called earth.

**_Crash!_** The sound could be heard from miles. "What was that?" said a woman with blonde hair and black eyes. She ran out side with her tiny 2 year old son behind her. She gasped when she found an alien podoutside. "What's this doing here in the middle of the forest?"she wondered aloud. "Kei!" she called "Come here!" "What is it?" cried a tall muscular man with shoulder length wild black spiky hair. "Hui get inside." Kei told the small blonde boy "K papa!" he said as he ran inside. Kei opened the door to the pod and was suprised to see a shivering young girl. "Oh, Kei! Look! A girl! Tell me little one, what is your name?" "Kira..." Kira whispered. "Oh, Kei Let's adopt her!" Cried the woman "Sarah... I don't think..." said Kei trying to reason with his wife "But she's cold and alone and really needs a home!" Sarah begged. "Ok, you win!" said Kei backing up slightly. "Don't worry Kira... We'll make thinks much better..." Sarah cooed. Kira sniffed feeling a little better. "Mama?" Kira whispered to Sarah.

**Chapter 1: Who's that girl?**

Pan did some push ups. She readied herself for the World Tournament. She needed the money badly! Her allowance had been cut ever since she accidentally blew up the house. She flew into the arena and got into her fighting stance. On the other side was an older girl who looked around Trunk's age. She had short pink hair and large turquoise eyes. Pan could sense her power. It was strong but not as strong as her. The Bell ran and the match had begun. (A/N: I can't write action scenes! Forgive me if it sucks!) Pan attacked quickly throwing impressive blows, but the girl blocked them all. Pan jumped up and kicked her in midair aiming for her face. The girl grabbed Pan's leg and tossed her across the arena. Pan landed hard on the ground. The girl appeared in front of Pan and punched her in the stomach. Pan flew out of the Girls reach, giving her some time to think. 'How did this girl get so strong?' wondered Pan. The girl's power reading was way beyond Pan's now. It was almost super Saiyan. The girl flew up and batted Pan to the ground creating a small crater. Pan got up quick enough to dodge another kick. Pan punched the girl but she easily dodged. "She can't be human…" Pan mumbled while blocking another attack. "KAMAEHAMAEHA!" Pan screamed putting her hands into the girl's face. "GOMAE-SHEILD!" the girl yelled as a Pink force field appeared in front of her blocking the attack. "SUN BOMB!" The girl yelled aiming one hand at Pan and the other at the sky. A yellow ball of energy formed in the hand that was pointed at Pan. The energy bomb made an explosion as it made contact with Pan's body. Pan was now weak and bleeding badly. The girl flew in front of Pan and punched her out of the arena automatically winning. Pan was numb. She looked up to see the girl hadn't even broken a sweat. It made Pan furious. 'Who is that girl? She can't be human!' thought Pan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time on After GT adventures:**

Pan and Bra discuss their love for Goten and Trunks with each other. The chase of the century on that stubborn girl who beat Pan. A huge suprise for the all of the Z sensi! Next time on After GT Adventures!

Just to be clear on the ages Pan is 13, Bra is 14, Goten is 27, Trunks is 28, Kira is 26 and Marron is 20


	2. The Chase

Sorry it's been awhile. Trunks has more of Future Trunks's and Chibi Trunks's personality. I don't like how much GT Trunks changed here's Chapie 2 of after GT adventures.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I do own Kira all the other charters I make up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

Of course the girl won the tournament. Bra ran after Pan.

"Pan, what happened?" cried Bra.

"Couldn't you feel her ki? It was amazing!" Pan gasped remembering her defeat.

Bra blinked.

'Oh yeah, Bra can't fight! All she knows how to do is fly'

"Um, sorry… forgot…" Pan stumbled

"Don't talk." Bra said obviously hurt.

Bra regretted the day she quitted fighting. She used to be the stronger of the two but she quitted when she was 5 years old. Now people looked at her as a pretty face. She wasn't as bright as her brother and she couldn't fight. Some people forget that she has Saiyan blood inside her. That's why all the Z girls were so tough. You had to be tough or the Z fighters would dismiss you. Bra hadn't seen that until it was too late.

"She was stronger than me…" Pan continued "Almost as strong as a Super Saiyan." Pan looked down to the floor. "Almost as strong as…"

"Shut up!" Bra cried with her fists balled "No way could that girl be as strong as Goten!"

"She was!" cried Pan defensively.

Bra had a huge crush on Goten. If Goten didn't have a girlfriend Bra would have gone after him long ago.

"Your so lucky… your crush doesn't have a girl friend!" Bra whimpered.

Pan nodded. She blushed every time she thought of Trunks. He was perfect. Light Blue eyes, light lavender hair, an easy-going smile. He was care-free, arrogant, stubborn, brave, peaceful and nice. She was determined to bare his child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A few hours later Bra and Pan stopped at a café to chat.

"Pan admit it, your Uncle is totally HOT!" Bra said sipping her latté.

"My Uncle? You're brother is more like it!" Pan said going into her little world.

"Earth to pan… Come in Pan!" said Bra waving her hand in Pan's face.

"Huh?" Pan said snapping out of it.

"We have to do something about this Pan; we're head over heels for some guys who barely recognize us!" Bra said.

"But I can feel it… me and Trunks were meant to be!" Pan said with dreamy eyes.

"Well better start planning your wedding right Pan?" Bra chuckled

"Good idea!" said Pan going even further in dream mode. "You can be my bride's maid Oh and 18 can be my matron of honor! The dresses should be red for the bride mates and…"

"Pan!" shouted Bra shaking her a bit. "I hope you realize that Trunks doesn't like you."

Pan's face fell.

"What, what do you mean?" Pan stuttered

"He thinks you're too young for him. He'd rather date a woman closer to his age." Bra said sipping her latté.

Pan looked like she about to cry

"No, we were meant to be." Pan said fighting back her tears, "I'll just have to show him that, and when I do I'll be running to me! We'll get married and have dozens of children…" Pan said with a determined look on her face.

"Pan, I'm Trunks's sister don't you think that I'd know who he likes?" Bra said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"But what do you like about Goten?" Pan asked curiously.

"Well he's cute, powerful, nice, witty, and innocent" Bra said a bit dreamily.

"Boy are you wrong! He snores and eats like a pig and you better be a good cook or else he won't be bothered with you!" Pan chuckled.

Bra's face turned red with anger

"Hey don't you talk about my Goten like that!" she snapped.

"So how do imagine your wedding?" Pan asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"Well, the dresses should be lavender or light blue, you'd be my maid of honor or matron of honor if you marry Trunks before I marry Goten. And if you are my matron of honor Marron will be my maid of honor but if you're my maid of honor I'd have 18 as my matron of honor." Bra said "I just know I'm gonna be Goten's wife! I just know it! He'll leave Valesse for me!" Bra said dreamily.

"Well, anyway that girl I was fighting… she can't be human." Pan said sipping her hot chocolate

"Pan… I don't think…"

"HEY, THAT GIRL!" Pan yelled pointing to the girl who had defeated her.

The girl had seen Pan and started to run.

"Stop!" Pan shouted chasing the girl.

The girl took off in the air quicker than the sped of light.

"Wait!" cried Pan flying after her.

Bra was left in the dust. Compared to Pan Bra was very slow.

"Wait up!" Bra cried far behind.

Pan wasn't listening to Bra; she was too focused on catching that girl.

"I will find out your secrets!" Pan shouted still behind the girl.

Honestly Pan was finding it hard to keep with the girl. The next thing Pan knew it she was knocked into the Capsule Corp. That girl must have knocked her down.

"What luck!" Pan said getting up looking for Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted

"What is it Pan?" Trunks said covering his ears.

"You have to help me! There's this girl who defeated me and she can't be human so I'm trying to find out what's with her and she knocked me down here and now she' getting away!" Pan shouted in one breath.

"Ok, I'll help you! Just stop the yelling!" Trunks said still covering his ears.

Pan and Trunks took off. (Bra is still way behind) They could see the girl in the distance.

"Hey you!" Pan called.

The girl finally stopped and turned around only to revile a glare on her perfect features.

"Would you just leave me alone!" the girl shouted as she threw a ki blast Pan's way.

Pan dodged and charged after her only to be batted to the ground. Trunks was to shocked too do anything. When he snapped out of it he also charged after her. She was actually a match for him.

"Enough playing!" Trunks said as he charged up into a Super Saiyan.

The girl's expression didn't change. She fought him with great ease. Goten and Bra (finally!) made the scene. The girl knocked out Bra and was fighting Super Saiyan Trunks and Goten and was winning.

"She's almost as strong as a Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks panted.

Goku flew in and saw what was happening. He restrained her from doing any more damage

"LET ME GO!" the girl cried in his arms.

She used all her strength to break free but Goku was much stronger. After she'd used up the last bit of her energy she went out like a candle. Pan and Bra woke up and flew where Goku was.

"Who is that girl?" Pan whispered looking at the pink haired girl.

* * *

**Next time on After GT adventures: **Pan finally gets her wish and finds out the new girl's secrets. Pan tries to make a move on Trunks. Bra gets in a fight with Valesse. Kira becomes the Z fighters friends but she has a few problems of her own. One is she doesn't have a place to stay! Find out was happens next time on After GT adventures 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chappie! might be awhile until I write the next one. srry


End file.
